Piezoelectric crystals are used extensively in oscillator circuits owing principally to their stable and predictable frequencies of oscillation. In many cases, piezoelectric crystal based oscillators are used with processor circuits and/or other circuits requiring accurate clock signals due to their simplicity of design and relatively low parts count. For example, a pierce crystal oscillator, which is a type of piezoelectric crystal based oscillator, is usually implemented on small processor designs (e.g., embedded processor applications, system-on-a-chip (SOC), etc.) in which most of the necessary components of the oscillator are integrally formed on the same monolithic substrate that other components are formed. Such a processor design allows designers to realize applications with relatively low cost, while providing a system that is accurately timed, and is stable over wide ranges of operating conditions.